


Sting in The Way You Kiss Me

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Ivy being a good friend, Jealous Edward Nygma, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Oswald and Edward have a business relationship. Everyone in the Underworld, in the whole of the city knows this. No boundaries crossed, fighting is over and done with. And that’s it.Or is it?





	Sting in The Way You Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea listening to two different songs. Style by Taylor Swift and Dance Macabre by Ghost. Yeah I know lol

_Buzz_.

 

_Midnight. Meet me out back. -?_

 

Oswald sighed, and ran a hand over his face. _How was he going to get away on a Saturday night?_ The Iceberg was packed wall to wall with people, all because of the cover band he booked. He smiled as he remembered a certain someone who liked this kind of music...

 

“What’s with the goony look?” Selina Kyle asked, walking into his office. Oswald rolled his eyes at the intrusive nature of her. 

 

“Selina...what have I said about knocking?” Oswald reminded her.

 

“I did, you just didn’t hear it. All because it was your idea to turn this place into a heavy metal bar for the evening.” 

 

“I like them, actually. And no, it is not. I would lose all my regulars. Or who you call _snooty people_ ,” Oswald told her. “Heavy metal bar, honestly. Like we need any more of those in Gotham,”

 

“If you say so. What band are they covering, again?” Selina asked, listening to the music through the door. 

 

“Halestorm. Did you need something or is this a social visit?” Oswald asked, nervously. He kept glancing at the clock on his desk. 

 

“Social. Ivy says you aren’t getting out enough,” Selina replied in a bored tone. “I told her it was none of our business, but then again, I rarely see you out. Unless you’re here,” 

 

“I do get out and do things. I just don’t broadcast it! A man in my position can hardly be seen galavanting around like a bull out to stud,” 

 

“Nice image,” Selina made a face at the comment.

 

“You brought it up,” Oswald retorted, reading the clock again. 11:50 pm. 

 

“I’ll pass on the message to her, then. Hopefully putting it that way will stop her from asking,” 

 

“I’ve given up on telling her to stop asking,” Oswald chuckled. “I know she cares, but I don’t want to be out and about all the time. Those days for me are over. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I have some things to finish up here, so...” 

 

“Fine, I’m out. Later, Penguin,” Selina made a mock salute to him, making him laugh and shake his head as she exited the way she came. Oswald let out a breath and saw that it was 11:53pm. 

 

“Damn it,” Oswald cursed, standing and throwing his jacket back on that he had shed off earlier. He knew if he exited out of his office and went through the kitchen, none of the staff would ask questions. His staff was loyal that way.. _.pay people enough they would always be,_ Oswald thought.

 

So, he did just that and exited outside to the alley behind his club. No lights, except for a streetlight in the distance the other way. It was hard for him to see, but he would know who was coming, regardless. He looked at his watch. 12:00am.

 

A car, no headlights on, rolled in front of him, barely fitting in the small alley. Oswald smirked. _Of course it’s a boat_ , he thought as he opened the passenger door to get inside. He sighed as he got comfortable. “You’re very punctual,” 

 

Edward Nygma...donned in full Riddler gear, without the mask shockingly enough, smirked at his passenger. “When haven’t I been?” Ed put the car into gear and drove out into the street, passing by the Iceberg, leaving it behind. 

 

“Almost couldn’t get away. Selina and Ivy prying into my social life. Again,” Oswald told him. 

 

Ed pursed his lips. If Oswald noticed, he didn’t comment on it. “You still haven’t told them, at least?” 

 

“Tell them what, exactly?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Nothing. Forget it,” 

 

Oswald huffed a breath out of his nose. He knew Ed kept looking over at him while he was driving, making Oswald shake his head. “Keep your eyes on the road,” 

 

Ed chuckled at him, turning his attention back to driving. “I can’t help it,” 

 

Oswald’s insides went fluttery like they always did around this infuriating, gorgeous man. He kept his eyes from straying over to Ed, choosing instead to look out his own window, humming along to the radio. Oswald had gotten used to Ed’s music, even growing to like it. 

 

Fighting each other had been back and forth between them for a couple years, until they called a truce. In the rumor mill that was the Underworld, Penguin and Riddler were business partners every now and again, nothing more. That suited both of them just fine; too much history between the two men. Too much bad blood. Too many things left unsaid, too many things said that were worse than bullets or knife wound. 

 

_Although, fate was a bitch_ , Oswald decided. She had a way of pushing them together more often than not. After awhile, they stopped fighting it.

 

As the car pulled into the driveway to the mansion, Oswald went first to the door to unlock it, Ed following him. The place was dark and quiet, no one around but the two of them. Oswald took off his coat and hung it on the hook by the door, Ed doing the same with his own outer coat and his hat. 

 

Oswald went into the kitchen to pour them wine. “So...I heard you and Miss Tompkins are quite friendly again, these days.” He blurted out.

 

Ed raised an eyebrow. “Friendly? Depends on what you define friendly as. We are...cordial. I finance her clinic, and she gives me the muscle to help me out when the need arises from the Narrows. Cordial business arrangement. You know all about those, right?” 

 

Oswald narrowed his eyes at him, handing Ed his glass. “You mean Jim,” 

 

“That’s exactly what I mean,” 

 

“We have a working relationship. Like we’ve always had. Quid pro quo,” 

 

“Just like Lee and me,” Ed pointed out. 

 

“I suppose so,” Oswald replied, taking a long drink of his wine. Oswald didn’t know why they have this verbal sparring match every time they got together. Oswald didn’t want to argue anymore. “Let’s not argue tonight. Ok? I just can’t do it,” Oswald was mentally exhausted.

 

“Ok.” Ed agreed, quietly. He reached over to take Oswald’s glass from him and sat it back on the counter. He pulled the smaller man to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. “I missed you,” 

 

“You have no idea,” Oswald rested his head against Ed’s chest, listening to his heart beat and reveling in the clean, crisp scent that was just solely Ed.

 

“I hate that we have to hide like this,” Ed pressed a kiss to the top of Oswald’s head. 

 

“It was your idea to begin with. You said it would be easier,” Oswald reminded him, leaning back to look at Ed’s face.

 

“I know it was, but that was a few months ago; when I didn’t know if this would even turn into anything...I hope you know what you mean to me. Especially now. _Especially_ after everything we’ve been through,”

 

“I need to hear that once in awhile, you know?”

 

“These past few months have meant more to me than you’ll ever know. I do love you. I hope you know that,” Ed told him, cradling Oswald’s face in both his hands. 

 

“I know. I love you, too.” Oswald stood on his toes a little, pressing a kiss to Ed’s lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down a bit, Ed’s hands roaming over Oswald’s back. 

 

The kiss deepened, holding each other even tighter; as if one of them might disappear if they let go too long. Oswald broke away first, but only to whisper, “Take me upstairs,” 

 

Ed smiled. “Of course, little bird,” He took Oswald’s hand and kissed the back of it, before leading them up to Oswald’s bedroom. Before going in, Ed leaned down putting his arms underneath Oswald’s. “Come here,” 

 

Oswald smiled softly. It was true Ed had gotten stronger over the years, and this was proof of that. Oswald’s linked his arms around Ed’s neck again, and Ed scooped him up. “I love when you do that,” 

 

“I know,” Ed kissed Oswald softly, before walking inside. The only light illuminating the room was the moonlight spilling in from Oswald’s French windows. Ed swallowed audibly looking over his lover. He looked like another worldly being; too beautiful for this god forsaken city. “You’re beautiful,” Ed wished every day he could scoop this man up in his arms and whisk him away from everything. 

 

Oswald thanked every deity in existence for it being dark, or Ed would see his blush. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he teased, as Ed laid him down on the soft blankets and pillows, pressing kisses to every piece of exposed skin; Which wasn’t much, and Ed was determined to remedy that. 

 

He removed Oswald’s waistcoat, his cufflinks, which were set gently on the edge of the nightstand. Then came his crisp, white shirt, leaving him in just an undershirt and his pants. “You wear so many layers...all of this loveliness hidden from the rest of the world...” Ed punctuated his point with a kiss to Oswald’s collarbone. “But, mine to feast upon,” 

 

“ _God, Ed_...” Oswald moaned, as he crept a hand to the back of Ed’s head to keep him at his neck. Jolts of pleasure shot up and down his body, making him shiver. “You better stop teasing me,” 

 

“Oh I don’t plan on just teasing,” Ed promised him, flicking the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue. 

 

The rest of the night...and into the wee hours of the morning, were spent in throes of passion. Neither men caring about anything else but each other, and the feeling of skin against skin. Words and promises were spoken in the cover of night that weren’t to be spoken again, as soon as the morning light came. 

 

Oswald knew it was always the same, but he couldn’t help coming back to this again and again. He considered himself a masochist in that way. He loved Edward Nygma with every fiber of his being. He fell head over heels for this man years ago, and it never changed. How was he supposed to fight it; when he had Ed in his arms, laying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat like a lullaby, lulling him into false sense of contentment? 

 

Oswald moved away first like he always did after about a half an hour of the beautiful post afterglow. He would shower, and when he came out, Ed would be gone. Always a note that said, _Until Next Time_ , and punctuated with a question mark and a heart. He didn’t think he could bear another note like that, so he said nothing when he headed to his bathroom. Oswald could feel Ed’s eyes burning into his back, but he refused to turn around. 

 

He slammed the door, turned the water on, and waited for it to heat up. Oswald didn’t dare look at himself in the mirror; he knew what he would see. Loneliness, and Ed wasn’t even gone yet. He stepped into the shower, relishing in the feeling of the hot water on his skin. 

 

Oswald was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear his bathroom door open. Or see movement outside the curtain before it was tugged open. He gasped in surprise. 

 

“What _are_ you doing? Jesus Christ, you scared me to death!” Oswald scolded Ed. Ed just chuckled as he stepped in the shower behind Oswald. _This is new_ , he thought. “W-What are you doing?” He asked again.

 

“See, this is what we humans call _bathing_ ,” Ed answered, grabbing the shampoo off the wall caddy. “I’ll wash your hair, if you want. You always wear so much product in it,” Oswald did a double take at Ed, but turned around so Ed could access his hair better. He couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling of Ed’s hands massaging his scalp. “Close your eyes, or you’ll get soap in them,” 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Oswald blurted out before he stuck his head under the spray to rinse. 

 

“Doing what? Here, change positions with me so I can wash mine,” Ed was acting like this was something they did on the daily! All casual and nonchalant. Oswald huffed, but obliged him. 

 

“You’re showering with me. We are in here. Together. We’ve never done that,” 

 

“Yeah, and? Not like I haven’t seen you naked. I think I just did and thoroughly, might I add,” Ed winked at him, but it kind of lost the effect he was going for Oswald guessed, because Oswald laughed at the silly image. Ed winking at him with his hair soapy and sticking up in a shark fin. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Oswald conceded. Maybe this was a turning point...who knew. He was about to grab his loofa to wash himself, when Ed was quicker. “I can do that myself.” 

 

“Yes, but I want to. Please?” Ed asked, pleading with his eyes. 

 

_How was he ever going to deny this man anything_? “Alright,” Ed turned him around so his back was against his chest, and began washing. It was a sensual act in and of itself, but it wasn’t like the mind blowing sex they just had. It was more intimate, if that was even possible. Oswald closed his eyes at the feeling of Ed’s hands on him; gentle and loving. “Why are you doing this?” He asked Ed, softly. He feared if he spoke too loud, it would shatter the moment. 

 

“Because you deserve to relax every once in awhile,” Ed told him, in a soothing voice. “I want this. You know I do,” 

 

“There’s a ‘but’ coming...”

 

“But—“

 

“There it is,” Oswald shook his head. 

 

“I didn’t want to push _you_ into anything,” Ed explained. “This all went so fast from the beginning,” 

 

“Fast?!” Oswald spun around to face him. “Ed, we’ve been dancing around each other for years. You even admitted that yourself!” 

 

“I love you, Oswald. I am looking forward to the day I can shout it from the rooftops so everyone knows.” Ed turned him back around, and continued his ministrations in washing Oswald’s body, making the smaller man lose track of what he was going to say. 

 

“Mhm. Me too,” was all he was able to get out. Ed chuckled, and finished him up. He washed his own body quickly because they had both been in here long enough that the water went from being hot to lukewarm, bordering on tepid. 

 

After they got out, Oswald toweled himself off and went to put his pajamas on. A pair of comfortable sleep pants and one of Ed’s t shirts that he had left one night. He sighed at the prospect of sleeping alone, yet again and sat down on his bed. 

 

Ed came out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel around his hips, and began rummaging for something underneath the bed. “What the hell are you doing?” Oswald asked. Ed smirked and pulled out a duffel bag, from the looks of it. “And what, pray tell, is in there? And when did you bring that in?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“My clean clothes. I thought that would be obvious, and earlier while you were still at he club. I still know where you keep a hide-a-key, Os,” Ed dropped the towel to the floor after he pulled pajamas out of the bag. Oswald’s heart was pounding in his chest. 

 

“You-you’re staying?” 

 

“If I’m welcome, of course,” Ed shrugged, pulling his shirt on. He was trying to act like it was no big deal, but both men knew better. This was a huge step. 

 

“Yes. Please stay,” Oswald said, with a smile. He pulled the covers back for Ed to get in on the other side. Ed smiled widely and got in beside him. 

 

“Oh my _god_...” Ed groaned in pleasure. He snuggled deeper into the covers.

 

“Comfy?” Oswald asked, chuckling. 

 

“Yesssss,” Ed hissed out in a tired voice, eyes slowly slipping closed. He flipped over however to pull Oswald closer. “You’re too far away,” he whined. Oswald laughed, and leaned over to turn off the light beside the bed.

 

He settled into Ed’s embrace, happier than he had been in a long time. Oswald knew he never wanted to spend any more nights without him in his bed. This...this was what those romcoms always blabbered on about. How two pieces of a puzzle just seemed to fit, no matter how rough and jagged they may seem on their own. “I love you,” Oswald whispered to Ed in the darkness.

 

“Love you more, little bird,” Ed pressed a soft kiss to Oswald’s temple, before settling into sleep. Oswald smiled and fell asleep as well, listening to Ed’s soft breathing as his lullaby. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

A week. A whole fucking week since Oswald had heard even a whisper from Ed, and it was driving him insane. He knew he didn’t get captured, AGAIN, because it would’ve been in the papers. No one had seen hide nor hair of him...Oswald kept his ears on the street but nothing. Just crickets.

 

“The next person who interrupts me I swear to god—“ Oswald began to go on a rant when his door opened, but it was Ivy. “Oh. Ivy. Hello,” 

 

“Pengy? What’s got your feathers ruffled?”

Ivy asked, in an accusing tone.

 

“Nothing. Just tired, is all. The food shipment is late, I just had to fire a dishwasher and call the backup in, the bartender who is training seems to be a complete idiot. Doesn’t know the difference between vodka and gin.” Oswald ticked off reasons he WOULD be upset normally, so Ivy didn’t get suspicious. 

 

“Sounds like you could use a break,” 

 

“I really can’t right now. I have to focus on this, and call the—“

 

“No, now,” Ivy insisted. “Why don’t you go be social? It’s what you do best, isn’t it? Charm all the people?” 

 

Oswald sighed. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to stretch his legs some, and get his mind off a certain riddle loving, green wearing man. “Fine. You win,” he conceded, standing up and fixing his clothes. “How do I look?” 

 

“Fabulous, as always,” 

 

“You're buttering me up...why?” Oswald raised an eyebrow as he approached her by the door. 

 

“I’m not. You asked, so I told you,” Ivy said, firmly. “Selina is waiting for me by the bar,

So if you’ll excuse me,” She went out before him. 

 

Oswald rolled his eyes. Alright...showtime, he thought, somewhat bitterly. He exited his office, plastering on a fake smile when he saw some familiar faces. Shook the hands of people he was introduced to, making small talk (which he hated, but knew was necessary)...slowly putting the incommunicado ways of Ed out of his mind for the time being. 

 

Finally, he ended up at the bar. This particular bartender, the one who had a head on his shoulders, already put a glass of red wine in front of him before Oswald could even ask. He smiled at him, sincerely. “Thank you,” 

 

“Anytime, Boss,” Richie, that was his name, said with a wink. Oswald chuckled softly at the gesture. “If you need anything, let me know. And I do mean...anything at all.”

 

Oswald’s eyes went wide, as Richie laid a hand on his forearm that rested on the bar. “Oh! W-well. I’ll—keep that in mind,” Oswald spluttered out, while the other man turned away to tend to other customers.

 

He couldn’t think of anything else to say. What was he supposed to say? That he had a boyfriend? Lover? An ex-friend, turned enemy, turned business partner, turned lover? Oswald rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that evening, if he was honest with himself. He noticed Selina and Ivy down at the other end of the bar, Ivy chatting away to Selina about who knows what...she caught Oswald’s eye and winked. 

 

_Ah, so that’s it...they set me up_ , Oswald thought with a sigh. He looked up to where Richie was standing, the man flashing him a brilliant smile, looking like he just walked off the cover of GQ. He hired him specifically to appeal to the clientele...

 

All of a sudden, the music that was playing stopped abruptly, causing murmurs and drunken yells of “Hey! Music maaaaan!” 

 

“Probably just a technical issue! Everyone relax and I’ll go take a look at what’s going on!” Oswald stood up and headed to where the DJ was set up, glaring at the man. 

 

“I have no idea what happened, I swear. This has never happened before...” He stuttered out to Oswald, obviously scared.

 

“Relax, we just have to fix this and quick or people will start leaving. Which means I will lose money and then I will lose my temper. Capiche?” Oswald grinned, looking like a shark at feeding time. 

 

“Y-yes, Mr. Penguin,” he said, shaking already while looking over all his equipment. Oswald knew some things about all of it, but nothing you could write home about. 

 

Then...

 

A new song started out of nowhere. 

 

“What the hell? It’s been hacked! That’s impossible!” The DJ started pressing keys on the laptop sitting atop the table, to no avail. Oswald looked around, trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. 

 

_You'll soon be hearing the chime_  
Close to midnight  
If I could turn back the time  
I'd make all right

_How could it end like this?_  
There's a sting in the way you kiss me  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time  
'Fore it's over!

This wasn’t the regular music he played...Selina suggested club music would hold down more guests when he opened the Iceberg back up, and she was right. But, this...he hadn’t heard this song since...well, a couple months ago...it was rock music, putting it plainly. Music that he only listened to when he was with—

“Penguin!” He heard Ivy shout over the music, coming towards him. He walked down toward her to meet her in the middle. 

“What?” He asked, but she just pointed to the far corner of the room. A soft light illuminating a silhouette of a man. A figure he would know anywhere. 

“Ed,” Oswald breathed out, walking quickly over to him. He wasn’t sure the exact feeling in his chest right now. It was a mix of relief, anger and disbelief and euphoria. He ignored Ivy’s shouts of ‘What is he doing here?’ 

Oswald approached him, blinking quickly to make sure he wasn’t just going crazy and his mind supplied Ed being here. Nope...there he was, all green and sparkles right in front of Oswald. Wearing a devious smirk...

“Nice music,” Oswald commented, in lieu of anything else to say. 

“Better than what was playing. That DJ sucks,” Ed scoffed. He reached down to grab Oswald’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Buy a man a drink?” 

Oswald gaped at him for a moment, and looked around at seemingly everyone in the room staring at them. “Ed, people are staring,” 

Ed stepped closer to Oswald, hooking his index finger and thumb under Oswald’s chin. “It’s because of how lovely you look tonight,” Ed pressed a kiss to his lips, gently at first, then a little harder, making Oswald’s knees weak. 

“Ed...” Oswald smiled, feeling light on his feet. “Does this mean—?”

“No more hiding. You were right. We’re stronger together,” 

“Well, that’s once I guess,” Oswald teased, walking with Ed to the bar. “I think I owe you a drink,” Ed sat down on an open stool, smiling at his lover.

“Gin martini,” Ed said, with a wink to him. Oswald sighed happily and took the seat next to Ed. 

Oswald was distracted with Ivy and Selina both coming up and questioning him on the how, what’s and why’s about the two of them, that he didn’t see what Ed was doing next.

Ed motioned for the bartender to come closer so he could hear him. Richie had the decency to look afraid. “If you ever so much as _bat an eyelash_ at my boyfriend again, you won’t have any eyes left. They will be in a jar on my mantel. Got it?” 

Richie just nodded quickly, and sat his and Oswald’s drinks down in front of them. Ed grinned like a shark. 

“Good,” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jealous!Ed. 
> 
> Headcanon of Ed loving rock music still stands. :D


End file.
